


Youth

by Honeywastakenwastaken



Series: How to be a Human being [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Female Character, Bombs, Denial of Feelings, Discord - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, How to be a human being, Minecraft, One-Sided Attraction, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Rejection, Shootings, Slow Burn, Suicide, Trauma, Youth, glass animals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywastakenwastaken/pseuds/Honeywastakenwastaken
Summary: Lilith (Honey) has always had a crazy amount of love for her best friend, Ken. But when their friendship starts to hit many obstacles, Lilith is greeted by One sided love and Unknown feelings."You think I enjoy all the fucking tension?” Ken sighs.“No, you hate me. That's okay, I'm only here to make sure you're happy.” Honey Replies. Tears fall down her cheeks as she struggles to stay calm.Ken stops.She heard it. The cries of the one person she doesn't want to hurt. She caused this. No, Honey caused this. Maybe it was both of them...?Inspired by the song "Youth" by Glass Animals and "Heat waves" by tbhyourelame.
Relationships: Cali/Honey, Honey/Gia, Honey/Ken, Ollie - Relationship, Ollie/Eliza, Sam/Austin, sam/ken
Series: How to be a Human being [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166315
Kudos: 1
Collections: Where songs ARE the prompts!





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/gifts).



> This is my first time writing a Book series. I read Heatwaves by tbhyourelame and felt so inspired. This book is based off of "Youth" by glass animals. Please enjoy!

Blocked. Honey stared at the screen, tears blurring her vision. Her best Friend, Ollie on the phone. Honey began panicking, grabbing her red, almost auburn hair. She couldn't breathe, even if she wanted to.

“What?! What's wrong? What happened? Honey?!” 

“She's gone.” Honey whispers, greeted with silence. 

“What do you mean?".” They ask. 

“Ken left me.”  
=====================================================================

“Honey?” Ollie says, Wondering why their best friend is afk.

“Did She leave the call?" Ken asks.

“She's still here, just muted.” Ollie giggles.

The Giggle shakes Honey out of her trance. She quickly unmutes, apologizing. “Sorry...Fell asleep again.”

Ken sighs, going to discord. 

"You should get some sleep, Isn't it like 5 there? You don't have to stay up because of timezones, you know."

Honey nods.

“Maybe I will..” Honey softly smiles as she gets a dm from ollie.

"Simp." Honey laughs at the text.

"Good night You guys, and Ollie. I'm not a simp."

“Night.” Ken says.


End file.
